


Painting Exercises

by thatshortangryperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist AU, I don't really know where I'm going with this, M/M, a bit short but short is what I so best, ah well, and it might be a bit ooc, its pure indulgence and fluff, kind of a feeling out each other kind of thing, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/pseuds/thatshortangryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi goes over to Kenma's house to give painting lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1tskillingm3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/gifts).



> enjoy the fluff

Kenma and Akaashi had met each other through an art conference to find people that would commission them. They hit it off very well, and ended up exchanging numbers. Kenma’s specialty being digital art, while Akaashi’s was traditional, with an emphasis on painting. 

It had been Kenma’s first time at that kind of conference, and he was glad that he met someone like Akaashi because it was far too much for him to handle, even on a good day, and afterwards he decided that he would stick to online commissions unless he absolutely had to go out. 

They kept in contact through text messages and emails, and during one of their conversations, Akaashi offered to teach Kenma how to paint. Kenma in turn offered to teach the nuances Akaashi digital art, and with that they decided to meet the following weekend.

This was why Kenma heard a quite knocking coming from his front door, making him get up from his pile of blankets that he nestled in whenever he drew. 

He shrugged off the topmost blankets, and put his tablet down next to him on the couch, and searched briefly for his slippers before giving up on every finding them. Then he padded to the door.

When he opened the door, Akaashi was standing there with a bag of what he presumed to be art supplies.

“Hello Kenma,” Akaashi said. “May I come in?” 

Kenma moved to the side, opening the entrance way so Akaashi could come in. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Akaashi said as he entered the house, and then a “thank you” when Kenma gave him a pair of slippers to wear. 

They wandered into the living room and Kenma pulled out a small table from the corner of the room and placed it in front of the couch.

“Will this work?” He asked.

“That’ll be fine,” Akaashi replied, putting down the bag.

He unzipped the bag and ruffled through it for a set of paints, two paint brushes, and a sketchbook filled with specialized paper.

When the art supplies were laid down on the table, Kenma sat down on the couch and grabbed a few blankets to pull over his shoulders.

Akaashi stood for a few seconds more before sitting down next to Kenma; all the while making sure there was enough space between them that Kenma wouldn’t feel claustrophobic, but close enough that he could help.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed ever so slightly in thought, before shaking his head.

“I brought some exercises just in case, so we can start with those,” Akaashi replied, reaching into the bag once more to retrieve some papers.

He explained the premise of the exercises, and Kenma nodded his understanding at the end before getting started. Akaashi then grabbed another sketchpad out of the bag and his pencil case to draw out some thumbnails for some ideas he had floating around in his head.  

Soon the air was quite expect for the scratching on pencils on paper, and tap of a paint brush on the side of a cup of water. There was an occasional huff of displeasure, but other than that the apartment stayed quite until Kenma finished.

Akaashi then looked over the paper, pointing out a few things here and there with Kenma nodding and adding an occasional word or two as well.

This happened a few more times before Akaashi stretched during one of the exercises and noticed the time.

“I should be going now,” he remarked idly, tapping his sketchpad before drawing out a few more lines on his paper, making no move to leave.

Kenma hummed in response, putting his paintbrush in water to rinse out the current color before getting another.  

It wasn’t for another ten minutes or so before Akaashi started making moves to actually leave. He closed his sketchpad, gathered up his pencils and placed them in his pencil case before placing them all in his bag. Then he laid back against the back of the couch to wait for Kenma to finish.

Kenma, noticing Akaashi’s activity, finished a few more strokes before cleaning up as well. He grabbed the cup of water, napkins, and paintbrush, bringing them all to the kitchen to rinse or dispose of them as called for.

After he threw away the used napkins and washed the paint brushes until the water ran clear, he walked back to the couch to give Akaashi back his supplies.

Akaashi accepted them back wordlessly, and after all the supplies were safely stored away he straighten his back and turned towards Kenma.

Together they walked towards the entranceway and before Akaashi left he asked, “Next week, same time, here? Should I bring my laptop?”

Kenma started to shake his head, then changed his mind. “Bring your laptop,” He said. “But you can use my tablet.”

Akaashi nodded and switched out the slippers for his own shoes. He opened the door, but before he left he looked over his shoulder at Kenma and said with a small smile, “See you next week, Kenma.” And with that he left.

Kenma stood at the door for a few seconds before going back to the couch. He put away the table and grabbed his laptop and tablet, getting ready to continue drawing. Just before he said down, he touched something with his foot. He looked down and let out a small huff.

So that’s where his slippers went.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me about the au at thatshortangryperson.tumblr.com if you'd like. Or just akaken in general


End file.
